Penelope Blake
by JustPlugMeIn
Summary: Mortality never really suited me but that doesn't mean that I wanted to die in the way that I did. I was literally stumbling through life, literally avoiding death every time I walked down the street until, one day, dying was unavoidable. I do NOT own anything you recognise; most of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit, this is solely for fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is a poorly written, unrealistic, fanfiction.

Bella doesn't exist.

My main character is from England (because I'm British) so some words won't be the same as the words they use in America (when she speaks). I am trying my best when it comes to everyone else.

If you have any questions, then ask me. I think Penny's gift is poorly explained.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and sighed; it had always been my wish to be beautiful but now I was just sick of looking at my flawless face and amber coloured eyes. I threw my hood up over my wireless headphones, twisting the volume button up to drown out the outside world before leaving the house and making the short walk to school.

Today was my first day in a completely new school and I was undeniably nervous.

The car park was full of old cars but one, a very posh silver Volvo. Seeing it made me wonder if I should have bought my car but I thought better of it. I didn't want to bring more attention to myself than necessary. I kept my head down as I walked past the students who were milling around as I headed toward the office.

It was a relief to get out of the rain and the cold; despite being from England and used to gloomy weather, I still didn't like the cold or the wet. "Good morning, dear!" The receptionist, Ms Cope (according to her badge), greeted me before I even thought about walking over to the desk.

"Hey" I frowned, slipping my headphones around my neck; I could hear her with them on but I thought it would be rude to leave them on "uhm, I'm a new student. Penny Blake?"

"Oh, from England I see!" Ms Cope chirped "now let's see" she began sifting through the paper work on her desk "ah, yes, Penelope Blake, here we are." A few documents were handed over to me; a timetable, a map and a note to hand to my teachers. "If you have any questions, please come and ask."

I nod and mutter "thanks" before slipping my headphones back in place and heading out into the cold.

Despite being different to everyone else, the stares still bothered me. I hitched my hood up a little more as I glanced at my map, memorising the school layout, before folding it up, shoving it into the back pocket of my jeans and heading toward building three, where my English class was.

The staring continued throughout the day; I thought that, come lunch time, they'd all be bored of me but no. I sat by myself at a small table and could literally feel everyone's eyes on me as I ate my cheeseburger. It was annoying.

I allowed myself a brief look around the room; only one group caught my attention. A group of five, absolutely stunning, teenagers. To the untrained eye they'd look like siblings but I knew better and my stomach dropped when I realised that I'd walked into one of the few areas of America that already had a coven. I forced myself to look away from them and, still trying to ignore the stares of my peers, put my headphones back on to drown out the incessant chatter and thought idly to myself as I ate. These people don't know how lucky they are that I have mastered my self-control; if I'd have come here a year ago I'd have literally ripped their eyes out.

I smirk a little at an old memory that should repulse me but it didn't. The guy had it coming. If he'd have kept his hands to himself he would still have them but I shake the memory and focus on my food, savouring every bite. I'd learned, a while back, not to dwell on the darker side of my existence; it never ends well if I do.

At that thought, another memory flashed before my eyes; my worst memory, the one that completely cripples me whenever I think about it. I dropped the remains of my burger back onto the plate before me and completely forgot where I was. This was the memory that reminds me of what I am, it reminds me of the monster I've become; the memory of my first kill.

Without thinking, I stood, grabbed my bag and swept from the canteen. I needed to get out of there before I lost my head completely. I found myself in a girls bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. It had been a long time since that memory had surfaced, since before my eyes settled on the soft gold they were now. My eyes weren't red and hadn't been for a long time but I still felt the need to check and so I continued to stare, unblinking, at my reflection until the bell, signalling the end of lunch, rang.

Biology was a lesson that was thrust upon me; I wasn't particularly into any of the sciences but I'd needed one more class to fill my timetable and biology was the only class left with a spare seat. I handed my slip to Mr Banner before he directed me to the only spare chair.

The person, beside the chair I was about to fill, was one of the boys I'd noticed briefly in the canteen. He was, in my opinion, the better looking out of all of them with his perfectly chiselled face and bronze coloured hair. He was the only person in the room I didn't want to sit next to so of course it would be him.

"Hello" he stated politely as I took my seat "my name is Edward Cullen."

"Penny" I mutter nervously. I knew that they were like me because they had gold eyes, not red, but I didn't know how genuinely friendly they were. Was he being nice to me to gain my trust and then kill me later?

But hang on. I frowned to myself. I was doing my _thing_ , they shouldn't know about me; my heart was beating beneath my rib cage, just as it should be, and I had blood flowing through my veins. The only thing that _might_ clue them in would be my eyes but that's such a small, insignificant, detail that it could be overlooked.

I began to relax in my seat and it wasn't until I'd begun to relax did I realise that I'd made a welt on the panel underneath the table. I quickly smoothed it out with my nail before clasping my hands together, on the table, in front of me.

"How are you finding your first day?"

Swallowing nervously, I look up at him to find that he's smiling. It's friendly smile and it relaxed me a little more. "Irritating" I reply as I scowl at a girl to my right who was just staring avidly at me.

"I'd say they'd stop soon but-"

"Yeah, new meat" I sigh "I know."

Edward chuckled, leaning back in his chair as our teacher, Mr Banner, handed out a pop quiz. "Don't worry if you can't answer all of the questions" he told me "I'll make allowances seeing as you've only just joined us."

"Thanks" I murmur as I glance down at the sheet and rolled my eyes. I disliked science, yes, but just because I wasn't interested in it didn't mean that I wasn't any good. I knew that I could answer every question with ease and I finished it just seconds before Edward who just raised his eyebrows at me.

"You transferred from England, right?" He asked, setting his pen down.

"What?" I asked in confusion "how did you know that?"

"Your accent" he smirked "I just made a guess."

I blushed, feeling foolish "of course. Yes, I did."

His eyebrows furrowed a little before he asked "how old are you?"

Opening my mouth, I almost reply with the wrong answer but I caught my-self just in time "seventeen."

"Seventeen" he muttered, nodding. He looked as though he didn't believe me but he didn't probe. We remained in silence for the rest of the class. He seemed so lost in thought that I didn't even bother trying to talk to him. He didn't speak to me again until the bell rang and we were dismissed. "Penny, would you like to do something this evening…with me, I mean? Perhaps go out to eat or see a movie-"

I blinked in disbelief "are you asking me on a date?"

Edward shook his head "I thought that you'd like someone to show you around. I know that I would appreciate the offer if I were in your shoes."

"Thanks" I mutter feeling a little annoyed. Rejection was rejection no matter how it was put across. "I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time." I left him with one last smile before I headed toward my last class of the day, gym.


	2. Chapter 2

I skipped school for the rest of the week and for most of the next week. Somehow, I'd managed to convince myself that Edward and the rest of his coven were going to come looking for me and either kill me or make me leave town but, by the time the sun rose on Thursday morning, that thought became less and less of a threat. If they wanted me out then surely they'd have found me already?

But then again, as I keep having to remind myself, he met human me and not vampire me. Despite that, however, I still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew something; there had been something in the way he looked and spoke to me. When he asked me how old I was, it kind of felt as though he was asking me my actual age.

I forced myself to go back to school. Skipping was probably the worst thing I could have done because it was like I'd never started and I was having to relive my first day all over again. Everyone, including Edward and the people he was with, stared at me as I walked through the car park.

Before I left home, this morning, I came to the decision that I should probably come clean to them. They might have rules or customs that I'd have to follow. So I didn't bother with my human façade. That's probably why people are still staring.

Edward was beside me within seconds "welcome back."

"Thanks?"

"You want to talk to us?" he guessed.

I nod "after school?"

"That's perfect" he smiled "I'll give my keys to Emmett and walk with you to my house."

I looked over at his family who were leaning against his car, staring at us. "Which one's Emmett?" I ask.

"The big guy" Edward laughed "the blonde one is Rosalie, Alice is the small one with black hair and, beside her, is Jasper. We would have introduced ourselves properly but you didn't give us a chance."

"Do you introduce yourselves to everyone at this school?" I asked curiously. To the students here, Edward and his family must look like supermodels; completely out of place in a town like this but, then again, I must look the same. A girl who looks like she's just walked out of the front cover of Vogue or something. The only difference is that they're all used to them whereas I've only just arrived.

"No, just to people like us."

"How did you know that I was like you?" I asked, remembering the way he introduced himself last week in biology.

He smiled and just said "I'm gifted too."

Edward hadn't been idle when I was off, he'd somehow managed to get himself transferred into every class I had and so we both walked to first period English together.

"I can read minds" he muttered so quietly that I knew that no one else could hear us "your mind was telling me one thing whereas your body was telling me another. I ploughed through your head for a little bit before I got my answer."

I narrowed my eyes at him "you shouldn't have done that!" I snapped "my head is private!"

"It was only to answer an unanswerable question" he defended himself quickly "it's not like I was going to walk up to you and ask outright."

"Well you could have waited until I was ready to tell you" I reply harshly "now there's no point in my talking to you because you already know everything about me." His curiosity intrigued me; why was he so obsessed with knowing the truth about someone he didn't even know? He couldn't be attracted to me…could he? Of course not, I'd been an anomaly, that's all. A question that needed to be answered and that's all it was.

"I'm sorry" he apologised "but your gift is not one we've ever seen before. How does it work?"

My gift is the ability to return my mortality for brief periods of time. I keep all of my inhuman, immortal gifts, but, just for a while, I'm human again. My heart is beating, blood is flowing through my veins, I can eat, sleep and do whatever else I could do before I was turned but it's not infinite. I can turn it on and off as I please but, if I don't turn it off, it only lasts a few weeks and, in that time, I still don't age.

"I see" he nodded.

I was confused for a moment before I realised that he must have read my thoughts again. "I wish you'd stop doing that" I growled.

"My gift isn't like yours" he replied "I can't turn it on or off. It's just there all the time." He paused for a moment before asking "can you affect other people? Make them mortal or immortal for a time?"

I shrugged "I've never tried."

"Maybe, when you come over later, it's something we can try out."

"Sure, if one of you don't mind being my guinea pig." I stared at him for a moment, taking all of his features in and studying him hard. If my heart was beating right now, I'm pretty sure that it would have exploded. Edward wasn't like the others, not that I knew them, but he took my breath away (figuratively speaking) and then I realised, much too late, that he was probably listening to my thoughts again. My eyes flickered to his face to find him staring at me, his expression completely unreadable but his eyes were holding mine.

"You don't need to worry, Penny; it's not just you." He held my gaze for a moment later before he got up and swept out of the room just as the bell rang.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Edward Cullen and become confused over the little butterflies in my stomach every time I visualised him. It had been a long time since I'd felt like this and the intensity of it scared me.

The feeling didn't signify a schoolgirl crush, I'd had plenty experience of that feeling, whilst I was younger, to know what that felt like. This, to me, felt like love but it couldn't be. Love takes time to develop, you need to know somebody to fall in love with them; falling in love with a person's looks was not the same as falling in love with a person's personality.

It must be something he's doing; he must have some kind of gift that makes girls fall in love with him. I've seen how the other girls here look at him but then, you can't really blame them, we're made to attract humans so it's easier for us to kill them.

"So you're from England?" A voice behind me asked as I hung my coat up in the biology classroom, my last class of the day. I turned around to see a boy leaning up against a desk. I'd noticed him on my first day, he was one of the many students who spent the entire day staring at me.

I nod, raising my eyebrows at him; annoyed, yet grateful, that he'd pulled me from my thoughts. "what of it?" I ask

"Just that you're the first to come from England to Forks in a very long time" he replied "still, at least you're used to bad weather." He grinned at his lame joke before sticking his hand out "Mike Newton."

"Penny" I reply, shaking his hand for a fraction of a second before letting go.

"Penny" he repeated "I've been wanting to talk to you but you went AWOL after your first day. Is everything ok?"

"Perfect" I lie, a little annoyed that he was poking around in business that had nothing to do with him.

"Ok" he lets out a low sigh before asking "want to sit beside me?"

"Sorry, I've been assigned that seat over there" I nod toward the desk I'd been assigned the week before. It was vacant at the moment but we both knew who sat in the other seat.

"Right" he scowls "well, if you want a change of scenery, let me know."

I nod at him before taking my seat and waiting but Edward never showed and, as soon as Mr Banner walked into the room, I understood why. I stood up quickly and hurried over to him. "I already know my blood type, sir" I told him "and the sight of blood makes me faint so can I-"

"Yes, go" he told me.

Blood typing. Even though I'd learned to control the monster inside me, I still didn't like to tempt fate. I was a little annoyed that Edward hadn't bothered to warn me; so annoyed that I'd decided to just go home but of course that didn't happen.

"Thanks for warning me" I growled as I felt him fall into step beside me.

"I didn't think about it" he replied lightly "I was too busy listening to a very interesting internal battle."

The stupid smirk on his perfect face told me more than I needed to know and I was beyond furious. "You are insolent and I hate you" I snap at him.

"That's the thing though" he chuckled "you _don't_ hate me."

"Screw you, Cullen"

His reply of "you wish!" Irritated me further and I wanted nothing more than to get away from him before I did something I regretted. "Hey, come now" he sighed "I'm sorry. Come on, let's get to mine. The others should be there by now."

It took a little more convincing before I finally agreed. "Just keep your thoughts to yourself" I told him as he took my hand.

"I'm not making any promises" he grinned before he took off running and I had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullen house was massive, well-lit and airy. Almost all of the front was made out of glass and it made me smile as I realised that this was the only place they could be themselves, the only place they didn't have to hide what they were. "What do you think?" Edward asked me as he held the front door open for me.

"It's beautiful" I replied in awe, staring around me, trying to take everything in all at once. Even with my vampire eyes, it took me several seconds longer than usual to catalogue everything "it's absolutely breath taking, Edward."

"I'm glad you like it, Esme will be thrilled." He laughed. "Come on" he squeezed my hand lightly as he lead me into the light sitting room where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood along with two others that I didn't recognise. "You've met my siblings already" he stated "well, not met but you know who they are. Meet my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme."

Esme was, of course, beautiful but Carlisle was so handsome that if I could cry I would have. He looked like a God. "Hello" he smiled at me "welcome to Forks"

"And our home" Esme added kindly.

"Thanks. Your home" I looked around again "it's so beautiful."

Esme beamed before her eyes flashed to Edwards. I saw Edward smile a little before he pressed a hand to the small of my back "make yourself at home" he told me.

"You are most welcome" Esme nodded

Then Carlisle stepped forward "I'm sure that you have a lot to tell us. According to Edward, you have a very interesting gift."

I let Edward explain what he'd read in my mind, also letting him answer their questions before the attention was upon me again. Carlisle sucked in an unnecessary breath before asking "would you mind telling us _how_ it happened? How you became one of us?"

I stare at him for a moment; talking about how I died isn't one I like to do often. It brings back memories I'd much rather forget but I nodded.

"It was four years ago" I started "a house invasion gone wrong. I don't remember much; my family were asleep upstairs and I'd gone down to grab a glass of water. I'd just entered the kitchen when I noticed the broken window; that's when someone hit me from behind. I thought I was dying, the pain was nothing that I'd ever felt before and it seemed as though it was never going to end until, finally, it did stop. My family died on the same night I should have; the people in my house killed them. The story was all over the news, three dead and one missing." I shook my head "I travelled for a while, trying to make sense of what I'd become, before I ended up here."

"But your eyes are like ours" Carlisle stated "how did you discover that you could survive off animal blood?"

"I didn't want to become a murderer" I shrugged "it didn't take me long to try out the idea; it was satisfying enough to quench the thirst."

I grimaced again at the memory of my first ever kill and I felt Edward flinch beside me. I looked up to see him staring at me. I was expecting to see shame or judgement in his eyes but all I could sense was pride and a little bit of pity. "Can I tell them?" He asked.

I nod once, giving him permission to tell them of the time that used to haunt my every waking moment.

"She was left to fend for herself, the vampire who sired her didn't stick around to teach her right from wrong. She managed to ignore the thirst for two months before she accidentally killed a boy she'd been interested in."

I shook my head "he missed out the part where I was childhood friends with this boy; I grew up with him and I killed him."

Esme placed her hand atop my "you had no guidance, no help from anyone else. Yes, you killed that boy but you never did it again. Do you know how hard that is even for the most experienced vampires? You were months old and yet you managed it."

"Sure" I sigh, grateful that she was trying to console me.

"That's some will power" Emmett grinned at me.

"How did you control the thirst?" Carlisle asked

"I turned human whenever it got too bad; I found that eating helped it when I turned back."

Carlisle nodded, looking at me with the utmost curiosity "that is very intriguing. I'd like to sit down with you, at some point, ask you a few more questions. If that's ok with you?"

I nod but Edward said "not now, let her just take everything in. She's in a new place, let her relax for a bit."

They then went on to tell me that there were only two rules. One being hunting only animals and the other being keeping off Quileute land in order to keep the treaty intact. After discussing this, Edward gave me a tour of the house, ending in his bedroom.

"What did you mean earlier?" I asked as I thumbed through his vast collection of CD's, thinking about the statement he'd made just before he took off after our English lesson.

"Just that I see you in the same way you see me" he replied unabashed. "I've been around for a long time, Penny, and in all of my years I have never met somebody who has attracted me in the way that you do. I can see inside your head and yet you still intrigue me; I can see your past, can see everything you've ever done and I still have questions about you." He shook his head "it's a new feeling for me but, in my time, this is where I'd ask you to join me for dinner."

"Like you did on my first day?" I ask "when you said it wasn't a date?"

He grinned "well yes but, technically, I wasn't asking you out. I was wanting to get a few of my questions answered but, I suppose, I was just using that as an excuse to be alone with you."

"Alone with me?" If I could have blushed, I would have done. "Like-"

"Not in that way" he answered quickly "no, I'm very old fashioned when it comes to that side of things. The era I was raised in was one where you had to be married before you shared a bed, where you had to ask the father's permission to court his daughter."

"But I'm from this era" I reply, feeling a little disappointed.

"I realise that" Edward nodded "and I am willing to bend the rules a little." He then paused before becoming uncharacteristically shy "I was wondering if you wanted to try and turn me mortal? That way we can go out for dinner and actually be able to eat without forcing the stuff down."

I smile at him "I can try but I can't guarantee it'll work. I will warn you though; the sensation is an odd one. It'll take a while to get used to." I wait for his nod of understanding before I take his hand in mine, close my eyes and concentrate as hard as I could. I could feel the change happening within me but it wasn't until I heard an audible gasp from Edward that I opened my eyes.

He was clutching his chest, his eyes wide, as his dead heart began to beat again. He sucked in a deep breath and began to pant slightly, his hands trembling. It took a good five minutes for him to calm down and control his breathing. "That was odd" he told me, breathlessly.

"Told you" I grinned before adding "I can't believe it worked first time. I had no idea what I was doing!"

"What's going on?!" Alice asked as she, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle crashed through the door.

"She did it" Edward panted, still clutching his chest

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, coming over and placing two fingers on Edward's neck, checking his pulse.

"Weird" he admitted "and hungry."

I grinned "It's like being a new born" I tell him "when you first wake as a vampire, you're thirsty. It's the same this way round too but it only happens the first time."

Edward nodded "well let's go and eat then, before I pass out." He gets up off the leather seat as quickly as he would have done before I changed him "still weird." He muttered, shaking his head. "No" he suddenly said, answering some unanswered question "let's wait and see what happens with me first, then we can try it on someone else." He turned to me and smiled before offering out his hand and asking "would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I blush furiously, the heat sensation in my cheeks feeling strange but familiar. "Yes" I reply.

"Have fun" Esme called from downstairs as we jumped out of the window and ran for the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is so strange!" He voiced again as we raced toward Port Angeles "I'm human but I'm not."

"I know, it's hard to get used to" I tell him "it has something to do with the venom. I've tried to study it but the most I've come up with are just theories."

"Care to share a few?"

"Well, I figure that there's so much venom in our bodies that even for the brief time that we are human it continues to heal us…if that makes sense? That's why I end up turning back even if I don't turn it off."

Edward nodded "interesting."

"It's all a bit vague" I sigh "but it's only like you and being able to read minds."

He was silent for a moment before grinning "sorry, I am listening, it's just I'm so damn hungry."

Edward, it seemed, lost his old fashioned manners when it came to eating. He ate enough for at least four people and was still ploughing through dessert. "I was going to take you to a bar" I told him as I sipped my banana milkshake "but I'm scared you're going to throw all this food back up again."

"A bar?" He asked through a mouthful of cheesecake "I've never drank alcohol before."

"Really?" I frowned, remembering that I spent half my time drunk when I'd first discovered that I could become mortal again. It was a coping mechanism.

Edward nodded "I'm forever stuck at seventeen, remember?"

"Fine" I sighed "we'll go to a bar if you hurry up and finish eating."

Edward, again, forgot his manners at the bar and was already drunk before I'd become a little bit tipsy. My past alcohol abuse probably helped me become less affected by the effects of alcohol. At least I was sound enough to get us both back to Forks in one piece.

"Let's go to your place" he slurred as we slowed to a walk "I've never been there before."

"You've known me for less than two weeks" I rolled my eyes. I doubt he knew we were just a few mere seconds from his home. "My house is boring and, besides, we're already back at yours."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, standing beside me in less than a second, as I all but dragged Edward into the Cullen house.

"Over indulged" I rolled my eyes "he's piss drunk, nothing to worry about."

I could see that Carlisle was trying to hide a smile under his concerned father façade as he said "there's a spare bedroom just through the kitchen. Put him in there."

Esme joined us "you're welcome to stay too, Penny." She offered.

"Thanks" I nodded "I'm so tired I don't think I can even make it home."

Edward sobered up a little when I dumped him on the bed in the spare bedroom and just stared at me. "You are beautiful, you know" he told me sluggishly "very attractive, even for a vampire."

"Funny" I sighed, settling down beside him "I was a very ugly human so I figured I'd be an ugly immortal too."

"You must have been very beautiful" he replied "else you wouldn't be _this_ beautiful now."

"Thanks?" I figured that was supposed to be a compliment.

He smiled at me before his head flopped down on my shoulder "I should be excited to sleep for the first time in almost a decade" he sighed "but I don't want to waste a minute sleeping when you're here with me. You know, a vampire knows who he wants as his mate within just minutes of meeting them; I knew within seconds. I knew the minute I saw you, walking across the parking lot with your headphones on."

"You're drunk, Edward" I sigh "just go to sleep; we can talk about this in the morning when you're sober."

"I am drunk" he confirmed "but I know what I'm saying and I know how I feel."

"Then you'll feel the same tomorrow, won't you? Come on" I get up, pulling him with me "bedtime. We're not married but I'm willing to let you share the bed with me tonight." Edward was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. I followed shortly after.

It was early morning when I woke and it seemed that sometime during the night both Edward and I had positioned ourselves so that we were curled around each other, his arm slung over me, resting on my inner thigh and something else of his pressing against my lower back. I sighed and thought that I'd better wake him.

"Hey" I rolled over, nudging him "Edward, wake up."

"More sleep please" he mumbled into the pillow.

"You need to sort yourself out" I nudge him again "your _situation_ is currently rubbing against me."

His eyes opened and he groaned loudly. "God, I'd forgotten about that" he mumbled, his voice hoarse "didn't miss waking up to that" he chuckled to himself before he wrapped his arms tighter around me "I remember everything and what I said still stands." His lips were at my neck now, pressing against the skin there.

I didn't want to push him away; in fact, I'd been wanting to mount him since we left Forks yesterday but I'm not the kind of person to take advantage nor to go against someone else's morals.

"I told you I was willing to negotiate" he muttered, obviously listening to my thoughts "and right now" he bucked his hips against me "I'd like to alleviate a need the human way."

"By rubbing one out in the shower?" I ask, my self-control slowly waning as his hands began to explore my body.

"No" he shook his head, his lips now trailing down my neck. "I've decided to join the twenty first century." And, with that, all of Edward's chivalry all but went out the window.

Of course, he remained a gentleman; seeing to my needs before seeing to his own and, when we were done, he lay there quietly, revelling in his afterglow. It had been the best for me so far, that fact was undeniable, but I began to worry that Edward would regret doing this before marriage.

"I'm going to marry you" he stated, making me jump a little "so I decided to fast forward things a bit."

"I'm going to find food" I told him, trying not to freak out at his marriage comment.

"Esme's made pancakes." He replied.

"Ok" I stop just before reaching the door "then I'm going to get some fresh air."

I fly out of the back door before I could bump into anyone and run into the forest. I ran until I couldn't see the house before climbing a tree and sitting myself on a branch so high up that the Cullen house was back in view.

'A guy I've literally just met announced that he wants to marry me.' I thought as I dug a packet of cigarettes out of my pocket 'that's not weird at all! Of course I'm not allowed to freak out or anything…' I found my Zippo and sparked up. The feelings that I have for Edward worry me; I've never felt so strongly toward a single person before, especially not after only two weeks of knowing them. Maybe he was right, maybe beings like us just know who their mate is going to be.

Either way, it was freaking me out.

"I wasn't trying to force you into anything, you know" His voice told me. I look down to see him standing at the bottom of the tree "if you're not there yet, it's fine."

"I came out here to think." I tell him in irritation as he joined me on my branch. I then sighed "the feelings I have for you are so strong that they scare me" I admit, flicking ash from the end of my cigarette. "Can we just slow down and just do things the normal way before we start talking marriage?" I asked.

"The normal way?" He frowned

I nod "like dinner dates, watching films, Netflix and chill…"

"Netflix and chill? I don't think I know what that is." He sighs

"It's where you have Netflix on but don't watch it because you're making out or…other stuff." I shrug.

He smirks a little as he asks "other stuff?"

I glare at him, blushing "you know exactly what I mean without me needing to voice it."

Edward chuckles before watching me for a moment. "Sterling?"

"Sure" I nod "my ex got me onto them."

"I've never smoked before" he informed me

"Well, I don't do it often; only when I'm human and stressed. Anyways, when do you want me to turn you back?"

"Not yet, I'm enjoying being human again for a while. I'd forgotten how much I liked to sleep and how it feels to wake up after a great night's sleep." He paused for a moment "I had a few dreams as well."

"About what?"

"My old life, you, my family and my future."

I looked up at him as I flick my spent cigarette into the trees "your future?"

"Mm" he nods "Alice has visions of the future; they're not set in stone, only subjective, but she saw the two of us together before you even set foot in Forks."

"Ok, together as in…?"

"A couple" he shrugs "together, happy and in love…that kind of couple."

"Love" I mutter, almost as though it was a curse word.

"I've seen inside your head, Penny; I know that you've shut yourself off, that you've built up a barrier to protect yourself and others but I've also see how you see me, how you feel about me, and I don't think that you should be afraid to open yourself up. I think that you should let yourself be happy and _I_ know that I _will_ make you happy because I won't ever stop trying to make you laugh, I will always be trying to see a smile on your face. I don't care how long it takes because I will _never_ stop trying." He stares at me for a moment, his look was intense and so intimate that I had to make myself believe that it was for me, that he was staring at me.

"But we barely know each other" I whisper "loving someone takes time, falling in love takes time, Edward, it doesn't just happen."

"But it does" he countered "I was sceptical about 'love at first sight' and whatever but then I saw you, in Alice's vision, I saw us together; we were so in love, so happy and content. Even then, I didn't particularly believe it until met you and I knew that I was so far gone that it would take something drastic to pull me back. I wasn't drowning for the first time in years, I was flying." He paused, still smiling at me; his eyes shining, full of emotion I wasn't used to seeing. "But, as I said before, I won't force you into anything. It has to be your choice but I'll be here, waiting for your approval."

"It's not my approval" I shook my head "I'm already there, Edward, it's just…my head isn't accepting it because of how fast it's all happening. I need to slow down, I need to make sense of all of this, we need-" I look down at my phone and jump "we need to get to get back!"

It's not like a vampire to be late and I've never been late yet but I was pushing it a bit today.

We returned to the house to find Esme in the kitchen. "I heard you coming" she told us "I warmed your pancakes through for you."

"Thanks" I said gratefully, accepting the food.

"Thanks, mom" Edward smiled, giving her a one armed hug and a kiss on the forehead before accepting his.

"Congratulations on the happy couple!" Alice chirped happily as she walked into the kitchen. "Though I probably shouldn't approve of your pre-marital coitus but I don't care, Esme is thrilled!"

"Alice!" Esme scolded but smiled all the same.

Edward huffed, rolling his eyes, before ploughing into his breakfast whereas I blushed furiously as I realised that every single person in the house must have heard us. 'Great' I thought as I scowled at my pancakes 'they barely know me but they already know what sex noises I make.' Edward snorted into his maple syrup causing Alice and Esme to look at him as though he'd just grown an extra arm.

"How is that?" Alice asked curiously "it smells ghastly."

"Delicious" he nodded, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth before announcing, only just coherent, that he was going to brush his teeth.

"Carlisle has so many questions for you" Alice told me, taking Edward's vacated seat "Esme's trying to hold him off but even her influence doesn't last long. Be prepared for an assault later."

"Questions about what?" I asked.

"Your ability. We were keeping tabs on the both of you, just making sure that Edward was ok, you know? He is amazed, wants to know what else you can do. Saying that" she frowned, looking to her brother who'd just returned "you'd both better change back before we go to school, they may be human but they do notice the small things especially when it comes to us."

"Good point" Edward nodded before turning to me. He looked a little disappointed.

"I'll change you back later" I suggest "that way you have to whole weekend to over indulge."

I took Edward's hands in mine and concentrated, as I had done in his bedroom yesterday, and didn't open my eyes until I heard him gasp as his heart faltered before falling silent. "And you" Alice nodded.

"I'm good for now, besides, they've known you guys longer."

She stared at me before shrugging and saying "it's your funeral" before disappearing.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

Knowing that he could pick through my head, I didn't bother lying. "I should have changed back when you did but I can't. It's not working for me."

Edward was quiet for a moment, thinking, until he said "maybe we should skip school today."

"Why?" I ask

"I know that Carlisle is dying to ask you some questions, run some tests on you-" he paused before nodding to himself "I'll let the others know to go on without us."


	5. Chapter 5

The cigarette smoke lingered in the windless air along with that of my breath. It was dark and cold out but I didn't particularly mind. Carlisle had been questioning and running extensive tests on me all day, setting me free not five minutes ago, and I'd excused myself to clear my head without everybody staring at me or asking me more questions. If Carlisle was still confused, after examining me thoroughly, then what more information could I offer them?

No, this hadn't happened before; I'd been able to change as and when I wanted. I'd never been stuck in one form, unable to change back or to and, despite my trying to keep a cool head, I was scared. My gift had no permanency to it; as I'd told them, I would always change back regardless, so all I had to do now was wait it out and see what happens.

I wasn't scared of being stuck in this limbo, I wasn't scared of the unlikely possibility that I might be slowly turning back; no, I was scared of the uncertainness of it all. I hate not being able to have my questions answered and, most of all, I hate not knowing the answer to a question.

"Well" Edward materialised beside me "he doesn't think you're turning back."

"Never thought I was" I sighed, taking another drag of my cigarette.

Edward surveyed me for a moment before commenting "that's a dirty habit, you know?"

I turned my head and raised my eyebrows at him "what's it gonna do, kill me?"

He let out a low chuckle "no, I suppose not."

"Anyway" I shake my head "how is he so sure that I'm not changing back?"

"He took multiple blood samples, remember? A couple almost straight away and a couple about half an hour ago. The second tests show that there's more venom in your blood now than there was this morning; Carlisle reckons that you'll be able change back eventually. It's just a waiting game."

"But that's not what I wanted to know" I reply "we still don't know _why_."

Edward nodded "yeah, he's working on it. Not coming up with much right now but he'll find something, he always does." He took my hand in his as he said "it gives us a bit of time to get to know each other."

I frown, trying to make sense of this comment. How would this make any difference to if my gift hadn't stopped working? "What do you mean?"

"Well, now you have a reason to hang around."

"Edward" I shook my head "I already _had_ a reason to hang around"

I spent the rest of the weekend at the Cullen house, only returning home to pack a bag full of clothes, but that weekend turned into a week and then a month. Before I knew it, I was a permanent resident there but still had no answer to why I couldn't turn back.

"This is the longest I've gone without turning back" I tell Edward as I brushed my hair. Carlisle had been taking my blood twice a day for the past month, each result showing more venom in my veins that the previous test; but, a week ago, the tests showed the same level of venom every time Carlisle took my blood.

"The tests show that there's more venom than blood now" Edward reminded me.

"Yes" I sighed "but that result hasn't changed for over a week now, has it?" I drop my hairbrush as a spasm of pain shoots through my lower back and abdomen. "Damn" I breathed, feeling a little breathless. It had been a while since I'd felt physical pain and, despite the fact that I'm semi human, I shouldn't be feeling it.

"What was that?" He asked, obviously hearing the curse words I was mentally shouting as the pain rippled through me again.

I stooped to collect the hair brush and straightened up again, placing it on the shelf "it's nothing. Come on, we'd better go."

Edward and I had grown a lot closer since I'd unofficially moved in and now rode to school together, just the two of us. The other's went in Jasper's Civic. They'd all acknowledged my presence in the house, accepted me and welcomed me happily into their family. I knew that Rose was dying to get me to try my gift out on her but I wasn't about to do that, not whilst I didn't have much confidence in it.

Under Carlisle's instruction, I'd turned Edward human again, so that he could perform a few tests on him, and then back to normal which proved that my gift was still there, I just wasn't able to use it upon myself. Even so, I still didn't want to use it again until I was back to normal.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, blocking the doorway for a brief moment.

I knew that he could read my thoughts but I didn't want to admit out loud that I was a little worried so I just nodded. "I'm fine, Edward; stop fussing."

I tried to get through the door again but, once again, Edward stopped me. He wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and pulled me to him. "Hey" he muttered softly "I'm here if you need me. You only have to ask."

We'd come to some kind of agreement when it comes to his mindreading. I'd accepted that he couldn't help but hear what I was thinking but he'd agreed not to say anything unless I vocalise it normally. It drives him insane sometimes but he's been true to his word. "I know" I nod "thanks" I smile at him and stand on my tiptoes to press a small kiss on his lips.

Edward and I had become _the_ couple at school. Everybody watches us and tries to talk to us; I'm not sure why but they seem to think that if they're seen with us then they'll automatically become popular. Edward and I prefer our own company, where we can discuss things we can't mention around normal people; of course we can do that anyway but it's easier when we don't have to whisper.

We have made a few friends, however; there's Angela, a lovely girl who is genuinely kind and concerned about people, Ben who seems nice but I know that he's only really hanging around us because of Angela. Then there's Jessica who I don't like much; she seems to be a fair weather friend and her attitude towards popularity absolutely stinks. Then there's Eric, geeky but lovable and, finally, Mike. Edward doesn't like Mike because, apparently, he likes me a bit more than he should. I can see it, Mike follows me around like a lost puppy, but I don't mind because he's nice enough.

It was with these people we'd allowed ourselves to sit with during lunch times in the canteen or in class. It was Angela who'd noticed that I wasn't my normal self but she'd waited until gym, the lesson before lunch, to ask me about it.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as we changed.

I nod but then sink down on the bench and huff in annoyance. The pain was getting worse and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. "I keep getting cramps" I finally tell her "it started yesterday evening but they're become almost unmanageable."

She looks at me for a moment "are you due on?"

"Due on?" I ask, the question stumping me for a moment.

"Your period" she nods "sometimes, my cramps completely cripple me."

I blink at her in surprise. I'd forgotten about that because it had been such a long time since I'd had one. "I don't think so" I reply but then it got me thinking. Maybe I was coming on? I hadn't stayed in this state for this long before, I don't know if it's normal or not. Even so, I don't think they've ever been this bad.

It was halfway through gym when the pains became so unbearable that I had to take off without being dismissed. I was scared and confused, I wasn't sure what to do, so I did the only thing that seemed logical and ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen house where I found Carlisle still pondering over my latest test results.

"Penny!" He exclaimed in surprise when I barrelled through the door of his study, sweating and shaking. I doubled over, groaning, and had to hang on to his desk to support myself. "What's going on?" He asked, now standing beside me.

"It hurts" I tell him "it feels like menstrual cramps only a thousand times worse." I groaned again and, this time, Carlisle had to pick me up off the floor.

"Can you describe the pain exactly?" He asks

"I just" I snap in irritation.

"I'm sorry, Penny" he tells me calmly "I heard what you said but I need something more exact to work with. Does it feel like burning?"

I shook my head "it's like a pressure around my lower back and stomach and it comes in waves but it's getting worse."

"When did it start?"

"Yesterday evening" I mutter, clinging on to Carlisle as my knees shook.

Carlisle noticed it before I did, even though it was dripping down my legs and staining my jeans. "You're bleeding."

This news was a shock to both of us. Despite the fact that my skin can be penetrated, whilst I'm semi human, I have never cut myself and I have never bled but this- I look down and see just how bad the situation was and that's when Edward arrived.

He took in the horrific scene before him, saw me clinging onto Carlisle and saw the blood before he strode into the room and asked "what's going on? Angela told me that you took off halfway through gym without telling anyone why."

I shook my head but Carlisle answered "we don't know Edward but, don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"You've been saying that for the past month!" He roared "we are nowhere near finding out what's wrong and now look, she's bleeding to death!"

"I understand your frustration, Edward-" Carlisle started but then stopped as I struggled to free myself from him. Somewhere, deep inside me, I felt the need to use the bathroom and it wasn't going to wait for much longer. "Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"Bathroom" Edward answered for me, breaking our agreement, as he took my hand and helped me. "Call me if you need me, I'll be right outside the door" he told me. He _had_ tried to make me agree to him coming in with me but there was no way in hell I was going to let him watch me as I tried to have a poo.

I sat down on the toilet, doubled over. I had reached my breaking point with the pain and my mouth was now open as I screamed silently, unable to make a noise as the sweat poured down my forehead. And then, with one forceful push, it was all over; the pain receded and I was left confused and exhausted. I remained on the toilet for a while, resting my head against the wall, too tired to move until I heard a noise and, just as I was about to move, Edward burst into the room.

Maybe I should have been angry that he'd just burst in without knocking but the look on his face was one of shock and confusion. "Edward, what-"

But he held up a hand, silencing me. "No" he shook his head "it couldn't be-" he then looked at me as though he'd only just realised I was there. "Here, baby" he muttered, taking my arms and helping me off the toilet. He lowered me onto the floor and I thought he was going to sit down beside me but he didn't. He went back over to the toilet and reached into the bowl.

He had his back to me so I couldn't see what he was holding. "What are you doing?" I ask, feeling my head start to blur as I tried to keep my eyes open but exhaustion was getting the better of me and, just before my eyes shut for the final time, I saw Carlisle hurry into the room and embrace Edward in a strange kind of way. For a moment, before my eyes fluttered shut, all of the worry drained from me and I forgot why I was even here; I remember watching them and wishing that I still had my family, that I still had people who loved me regardless. That was when Edward turned to look at me, his face strangely sad, and I gave in to the looming darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to a strange noise, it was a wail, like a baby crying but it made no sense. My body was still exhausted and sore and I was confused for a moment before I felt someone touch my hand. I opened my eyes to see Edward beside me on the bed in his bedroom and I studied his face for a moment; it wasn't blank but I couldn't work out what emotion he was showing. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore" I sighed "and tired; Edward, what are you thinking?" He was silent for a while before I muttered "I wish I could hear what you're thinking, you're keeping something from me."

He nodded, not even bothering to lie. "Carlisle thinks he knows why you were unable to change yourself back." I wait for him to tell me without needing to ask but he didn't. Instead he changed the subject slightly. "You were jealous of mine and Carlisle's relationship" he stated. I knew he'd been listening to me, I remember the sad expression on his face just before I passed out. "I could hear your thoughts, see your memories- your relationship with your father was a beautiful one" he told me "I can understand why you'd be jealous."

My father and I had been close; I loved him with every fibre of my being, spent almost every waking moment with him. We understood each other, enjoyed the others company. When everything changed, it was him that I missed the most and, of course, that made me feel bad because of course I missed my mother and my brother but my relationship with them had been different.

I felt a new wave of sorrow flood my heart and tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. Edward moved in closer and I noticed that he was crying too. That was when I realised that I'd accidently turned him human. "I can feel your pain" he told me, nuzzling my neck with his face and holding me closer. "I can see your thoughts, see your memories and feel your pain."

"How?" I opened my mouth to ask but only a sob came out.

"I don't know" he replied shakily "it started happening last night, in the bathroom. You were dreaming last night too, I could feel every emotion rolling off you like wind. Terror, confusion, content, happiness, love, anger, grief-" he sighed, his sweet breath pouring over my skin and filling my nostrils "Carlisle thinks that it might be our connection growing stronger. There's something between mates, they are connected by more than just feelings."

"You are my mate" I murmured stupidly, feeling sleep trying to swallow me again.

Edward smiled, his face hovering over mine for a moment "sleep, I'll be here when you wake." And he was.

It took me another day before I woke up properly without feeling tired. Edward informed me that I'd been sleeping on and off for almost forty eight hours and that Carlisle wanted to see me. I still had the feeling that he was keeping something from me but I didn't press it; Carlisle would answer my questions.

Not bothering to dress, I wondered through the house, toward Carlisle's study, in a pair of shorts and a vest. He didn't talk much to begin with, he just ran some more tests before sitting me down with a large breakfast of sausage and eggs and a glass of orange juice, Esme had dropped in; he waited until I'd finished at least half of it before talking.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, a pen in hand and a notepad set before him. "No matter how insignificant, I'd like to know."

I nod "ok, well…hungry" I start "still a little tired and sore, confused-"

"Where are you sore?" He asks, jotting my answers down in his book.

"My back and legs, uh" I blushed. Despite the fact that Carlisle is a doctor, I still felt embarrassed over sharing personal information with him.

"Your genitals?" I nod. "Any other pain?"

"Just a small headache"

"Ok" he puts his pen down before saying "I'd like to do a full body examination on you, just to make sure there's nothing more going on and then we'll talk some more. Are you done with your breakfast?"

I look down at my plate where there was only one sausage left. I shoved it into my mouth, whole, before nodding.

Carlisle informed me that I'd torn a little, _down there_ , and I wondered how on earth that had happened but I didn't ask, he was still absorbed in his examination. It took only twenty minutes before I was sitting back at his desk. "Before we start, I'd like you to try and turn yourself back."

"Ok" I nod. I wasn't sure if it was going to work but if Carlisle wanted me to try, he must have some hope. I tried it again but, as before, nothing happened.

"Right," he sighed, scribbling something down on his notebook "I suppose you've got some questions?"

"Yeah, I do" I paused for a moment before asking "what the hell is going on? I _know_ that Edward is keeping something from me! What happened the other day in the bathroom? Why is everyone being so secretive?" I glare at the doctor for a moment before the expression drops from my face. Despite the fact that he's a vampire and can't get tired, he looked exhausted.

"You can blame that on me" he told me wearily "I wanted you to recover before we filled you in. You needed the rest and the sleep; I wasn't sure how you'd take the news if you'd been told straight away."

"Told _what_?!"

"The reason why you couldn't change yourself back, Penny, is because you were pregnant."

The word 'pregnant' bounced around the room a few times before it actually hit me. "What?"

"Well, Penny, I actually wanted to ask you a bit of a personal question."

"Go ahead" I tell him carefully

Carlisle nods "before you were unable to change back, had you been having regular intercourse whilst in your human form?"

A blush spreads over my face but I shook my head "the last time was before I became a vampire with the boy I killed."

"Ok, and did you and Edward have intercourse?"

"Before I was unable to change back?" I ask, suddenly realising that they probably heard everything every time we'd gotten intimate.

Carlisle smiled a little bit, confirming my fears. "Yes."

I nod slowly "the morning of, why?"

"Well" he sighed "it seems that you were pregnant and that's what I'm assuming is the cause of your troubles. You are unable to change back to a vampire because you conceived in your human form."

Carlisle's words stunned me. Pregnant? There was no way in hell that could ever happen. "You must be mistaken" I shook my head "Pregnant?!"

"Penny; over the last month, I've been doing a little bit of research. There _are_ tales, more like legends really, of human females being impregnated by male vampires. It is possible and because you were both more human than vampire this is also possible."

"But what about-" I paused, his words tugging at something "what do you mean ' _were_ pregnant'?"

"The pain you were feeling two days ago, that was labour pains; you gave birth to a healthy boy."

I shook my head in complete disbelief "Carlisle, how could I have given birth; if what you're saying is true then how could I have given birth when it's only been a month? I mean," I continued "correct me if I'm wrong but normal human gestation period is about nine months and-"

"Normal, yes." Carlisle cut in "but both you and Edward weren't fully human. You delivered normally and the baby seems to have a normal growth rate but he most definitely isn't a normal baby. He's half human, half vampire; I've run tests on him and it seems to be about fifty/fifty right now. My needles can penetrate his skin; I've already given him a couple of jabs."

I gawk at him, for a moment, completely lost for words "how is this happening?"

"When a Vampire climaxes, venom is shot out instead of sperm; in Edward's case, it seems that it was venom mixed with sperm."

Great, now I was getting a biology lesson from Edward's adoptive father. "So what does that make the baby?"

Carlisle shrugged "I'm not sure. I'll run a few more tests but I'm going to need to monitor him very closely for the next few days as I did with you." I looked up at Carlisle in panic. "Relax" he told me calmly "there's no need to panic; if what I'm thinking is true, this could mean a lot for us as a family."

"Us?" I whisper

"Penny, you became a member of the family the moment Edward spoke to you on your first day at school."

"But a baby, Carlisle." I felt like crying and throwing up at the same time.

He smiled "he is a wonderful new addition to our family; Rosalie adores him, Esme dotes over him…he even has Emmett and Jasper wrapped around his tiny fingers."

"And Edward?" I ask, remembering the strange expression on his face this morning.

"Was more worried about you; he never left your side, not even for a moment."

I know that I can't read minds but I know that a baby wasn't exactly what Edward and I expected when we slept together. True, it's more than possible for humans but we _aren't_. I just automatically assumed that I could never have children. Perhaps it's because of what we are that this was possible. Maybe because of the venom in his body, Edward has super sperm. I don't know. "This has got to be a record" I mumble to myself as I dawdle, at human speed, down the stairs "known a guy for less than two months and I've already given him a child."

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, well, all except Carlisle. "Welcome back" Alice welcomed me brightly and embraced me before I could even open my mouth "and congratulations."

They must have all heard the conversation between Carlisle and myself and were all waiting in anticipation for me to say something. Rosalie, in particular, was dithering rather close. "I'd like to talk to you" she told me "when you're a bit more settled with…yeah." She then looked to Emmett who was staring rather intensely at me before sweeping out of the room.

"He's absolutely wonderful" Esme told me, looking completely delighted to see me. In her arms was a bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket. She pressed the bundle into my arms but didn't let go until I'd cradled it.

I looked at her feeling rather unsure about the whole situation before heaving a sigh and nodding. "It's ok to be scared" Jasper informed me "I think I would be too."

"I honestly don't know how I feel" I tell him, staring down at the bundle "it's all…it's all happening so quickly; I thought that life might slow down a little but, since I've moved here, it's like I've lived five years of my life in a little less than two months! I need it to stop!" My heart began beating much too fast and I knew that I was really close to having a panic attack or a full on freak out or something. This time last week I was worrying over Vampires trying to kill me and now I have a mate and a baby!

"Jas!" I heard someone mutter and then, all of a sudden, a wave of calm washed over me and I relaxed so much that I fell asleep right where I sat.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke, Edward was sat beside me on the bed in his room. He wasn't moving but I knew that he was there. It took me a moment to remember what had happened and, when I did, I instantly opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me, looking concerned.

"Hey" he hushed "hey, it's going to be ok. Shhh, it'll be ok." His arms wrapped around me, cocooning me within his safe and warm embrace. We stayed like that until my heart regained its usual calm, rhythmic, beat. "What's worrying you?" He asked.

"The unknown" I reply quietly "the pace it's all going at, the fact that everything's changing so quickly and-"

"And?" He pressed when I didn't rush to finish my sentence.

"And how it's going to be different. We barely know each other and we're going to be raising a child, Edward! How the hell aren't you freaking out?"

"I can hear him" he replied simply. "and his thoughts are so pure; he loves you and me and he's happy. He's waiting to see you."

"Where is he?" I ask, sitting up and propping myself against the pillows behind me.

"Esme took him back just before Jasper sent you to sleep. He's sleeping right now." Edward paused for a moment before saying "Alice knows what you're going to name him but she's waiting for you to come up with it before she tells anyone."

"I can't even have a clue?" I ask

"Afraid not" he smiles.

I frown. I didn't feel like a mother, I've held my baby once but still hadn't seen his face. How was I supposed to come up with a name if I didn't feel like his mother?

"Don't worry, the feeling will come" Edward assures me "and I know you'll be perfect."

"How do you feel about it though?" I ask him "you've not told me once if you're ok with it."

"I'm ok with it; I was just waiting to see how you were handling everything" he replies "he's _ours_ " he smiles, looking proud "and he's gorgeous."

I watch him carefully for another moment or two before allowing myself to relax a little more "so we're going to be ok?"

He nods and his smile widens "yes, everything is going to be just fine. Carlisle still wants to monitor him though."

"I get that" I sigh "hey, Rosalie wanted to talk to me; do you know where she is?"

"She's downstairs, I can call her up here if you want? I already know what she wants to ask you anyway, she's been thinking about it since they found out about the baby."

"What does she want?"

"I'm going to let her talk to you about it" he replies simply "both her and Emmett…it's not really my place."

"Ok" I sigh nervously "you can call her up."

Both Rosalie and Emmett had appeared in Edward's doorway the moment the words left my lips. "You may as well stay, Edward" Rosalie told him as he got up to leave "you know what we want anyway." She then turned to me, walking further into the room and perching on the end of the bed. "Admittedly, when I heard of your gift I was undeniably jealous. I never wanted this life" she shook her head, looking sad "Carlisle thought that he was doing be a favour and, of course, I don't nor will I ever resent him for that but my dream, as a human, was to fall in love, marry, have children and grow old with my husband. I always saw us, me and this faceless person, sitting on a porch somewhere surrounded by our grandchildren and now, with what you're going through, I was wondering if you could do the same for me…for both Emmett and I?"

"We want to wait to see the outcome of your situation" Emmett told me "and then see if everything works out and you get your gift back and, if you do, we were hoping that you'd help us. That you'd use your gift on us so that we can have children of our own."

I stared at the both of them and wondered how much of this was Rosalie rather than Emmett but I nodded. How could I deny this of them? Deny a couple who wants children who, without my help, can't? "If everything works out" I nodded "then of course."

The smile that stretched across Rosalie's lips was a beautiful one, full of thanks and gratitude. "Thank you" she told me sincerely "so much, Penny."

Nodding again, I reply "don't thank me yet, Rosalie. I will do what I can but, of course, we'll need to wait and see how this ends up for Edward and I. I don't want to hurt you."

"Plus she can't do anything yet even if she wanted to" Edward commented.

Rosalie frowned "it's still not come back?"

I shook my head, realising that I'd forgotten to ask Carlisle why I still can't turn myself back but Edward, apparently, does. "Carlisle is under the impression that, because she's lactating, she can't. Her body is acting this way because of the baby and, once the milk dries up, she should be able to turn herself back again."

Lactating? I frown before looking down at my chest only to discover two distinct marks around where my nipples are. I felt myself blush as I wondered how long I'd been walking around with my breasts leaking milk and nobody telling me.

"I understand that" Rosalie assured him, getting up from the bed "we'll both do what we can to help you" she added before taking Emmett's hand and leaving the room.

"Esme's toying with the idea as well" Edward warned me. "If this works out we'll be the first coven to have biological children."

"What about Alice?" I ask

He shrugged "it has crossed her mind but her desire for children isn't as strong as Rosalie's or Esme's; plus I think she's waiting to see how all of this plays out." Edward nodded to himself for a moment before saying "Carlisle explained that vampires shoot out venom instead of sperm; well, he thinks that, because I was semi-human at the time, that I-"

"Shot out both" I nodded, blushing "I know."

After a moment or two of silence, Edward sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry; I had no idea that this could happen. I'm sorry that I put you in this position."

I stared at him "don't apologise, Edward; it takes two, remember?" I paused for a moment before saying "I want to meet him."


End file.
